Leave the Door Unlocked
by LoserLikeSkeeter
Summary: <html><head></head>"Understand, Merlin, that I will never marry again. I cannot imagine it. Arthur was and will always be my husband, but the people of Camelot deserve a future, long after my time. And that can only happen if I can give them an heir."</html>
1. Chapter 1

Several years had passed since the death of the great King Arthur. Since his passing, his beloved wife and queen, Guinevere, had taken rule over Camelot, and was beginning to fear for the future of the kingdom. In the meager amounts of spare time that she did have, she would go to the physician's lair to speak to Gaius and Merlin.

"How are you, Gaius?" Gwen asked, sitting across from him at his table, while Merlin had gone off to fetch something for them to drink, "It's been a while."

"We've been well; thank you." he smiled weakly, "Have you been having the dreams again?"

"They've dulled, in comparison to how they once were. I feel they may be gone for good within the next several months." she nodded, "I have you and Merlin to thank for that, Gaius. If it weren't for your remedies and kind words, I feel I may have died of a broken heart."

"Nonsense, Your Majesty." he refuted sympathetically, "Any matter, I am glad you are beginning to feel back to your old self. Do you need another sleeping drought for the coming month? I assume that's why you've made the trip here."

"No, actually, I think I'd like to have a clear head from now on, if you don't mind. Your remedies have, in fact, kept the dreams away, for which I am grateful, but they also left me feeling somewhat in a haze."

"Understandable, Your Majesty." he nodded in agreement, "Is there anything I can do for you, then, besides your potions? I take it you haven't come here for idle chatter."

She smiled apologetically, feeling like she was somehow trespassing, now that she had to ask a favor of the poor man, "Actually, I was wondering if I may have a moment alone with Merlin."

"Of course, Your Majesty. I'll just make myself useful - picking some heather for -"

"Very well, Gaius." she nodded, "And I do beg you, please call me Gwen. I prefer it to anything else."

"Indeed." he agreed, making his way out the door hastily, as his young protege arrived back.

"How are you, Merlin?" Gwen asked, throwing her arms wide for a hug, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty well. How about yourself?" he asked, that same dopey smile as usual plastered across his face.

"Really, Merline, I'd like a really answered. It only crossed my mind days ago, that I'd received all the care and the support in the world when Arthur passed, but you were closer than I could ever wish to be, and no one ever bat an eye for you."

Merlin shrugged, his shoulders dropping a bit, "I was only his servant, Gwen. You were his wife. Naturally - "

"No, that isn't good enough." she interjected, "I saw the way he looed at you. It was an affection different than any I'd ever seen from him. He knew you were his servant, but beyond that, you were his friend, a councilor when he needed it, a brother, a confidante. He loved you, Merlin, more than you will ever know. He would've given his life for you a hundred times over."

"You don't need to say anything to put my mind at ease, Gwen. I've made my peace with it."

"I know you have, and I realize that this is coming from me months too late, but I just had to tell you. I had to let you know how much you meant to him, because you really did mean a lot to him. I'd venture to say he may have even loved you. I thank the Lord everyday that you were with him as he passed on. I can't bear the thought of him having to have gone through it alone."

He nodded, his face dropping. Even if he had made his peace, he still didn't enjoy talking about his dead master, "Right. Will there be anything else, Gwen, because if not, I'd like to get back to my studies, if you don't mind."

"There is, actually, one more thing. I'm not entirely sure how to bring it up. It is a bit awkward." she warned, and at Merlin's nod, she continued, "Please understand that what I'm about to ask you, it's okay for you to say no."

"Alright, I think I can manage that." he nodded.

"Merlin, I don't know how many child-bearing years I have left."

"I'm afraid I don't know of any magic that can aid in that." he admitted, his face turning a bright shade of red. Little did he know, what she was about to suggest would soon turn him red as a turnip.

She let out a chuckle, shaking her head, bowing her eyes to the ground, "No, what I mean to say is - as Queen - it is my duty to produce an heir to the thrown. And with no husband, it's beginning to look less and less likely. That's where you come in."

"You want me to use magic." he nodded, standing up quickly, becoming frustrated, "I can't just zap a child into your womb, Gwen. That isn't how magic works."

"I know, Mer - "

"I mean, honestly, why don't you just ask me to materialize a full grown prince out of thin air?" he snapped.

Gwen refused to make eye contact, staring steadfast down at the table, "Please, Merlin, it's a ridiculous enough request as it is. Don't make me feel anymore foolish than I already do."

When he finally came back to reality from his angered stint, he realized the levity of the things he'd said. If the Queen hadn't been feeling generous, that would've been grounds for an execution, "Gwen, I didn't -"

"No need to apologize, Merlin. You're still in mourning. We all are. I shouldn't have said anything. You wouldn't want to have any part in my plan, anyway. I'm sorry I took you away from your studies." she gave a feeble smile before standing and making her way to the door.

"Wait, please." Merlin called after her, grappling for her wrist before she had time to flee, "Tell me your plan and I'll see what I can do."

She rolled her eyes, letting out a small giggle, obviously embarrassed, "It was an idiotic idea. I'd be wasting my breath and your time if I told you."

"Please, Gwen." he insisted, "I want to know."

"Promise you won't laugh." she commanded, in her most regal tone.

"Promise."

They returned to the table, sitting next to each other, bumping shoulders, "You and I are probably the only two people on this earth who knew exactly who Arthur really was. We know what he stood for, his morals, his beliefs. I believe you and I could raise a child in a way Arthur would approve of."

"You think Arthur would approve of his wife and his servant raising their bastard child in his palace?" Merlin questioned in confusion, "I'm completely certain he'd smite me from his grave."

"Understand, Merlin, that I will never marry again. I cannot imagine it and I won't force myself to stomach it. Arthur was and will always be my husband, but the people of Camelot deserve a future, long after my time. And that can only happen if I can give them an heir."

"Guinevere," he murmured seriously, "are completely aware of what you're asking of me?"

"No child in all the land will have a better father."

Merlin shook his head, a blush rising around his neck, "I couldn't teach him anything. I can't hunt or fight. I know nothing about being a royal."

"I can teach him how to fight. As for being royalty, your guess is as good as mine." she pointed out, a weak smile spreading across her lips, "Is that a yes, then?"

"That's a yes." he nodded, suddenly feeling quite awkward. What were they to do now? Get straight to it? Pour a drink? Go on a walk around the grounds?

Thankfully, she put him out of his misery, wrapping him in a hug, "Thank you." she whispered, lips at his ear. There was clear relief in her voice, "I am forever in your debt."

Only moments later, the front door cranked open once again, and Gaius hobbled in with a basket of heather on his arm. And it seemed just as quickly as she'd arrived, Gwen was hustling out the door, her promise of, "I'll leave the door open." echoing around the room.

A/N: So there you have it! Please let me know what you think! I've only just started watching Merlin and I originally became interested because we were reading some of the lore in my novels class at school. I get that this is pretty AU, and I'm also kind of hypothesizing at this point, since I haven't actually made it through the entire series yet. Anyway, comment away. I love to hear feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

For that entire day, Gwen's words echoed in Merlin's head. That night, her door would be open to him and it was only just beginning to sink in, the levity of what he'd agreed upon. If anyone had court learned of their plan, he'd be lynched for sure. He knew he must've had a death wish, but the way Gwen had confided in him, the way that she'd dropped every pretense she'd managed to build up over the past several years; she needed his help. And he pitied the situation that she'd been thrust into.

Gwen had intended on living out her days, dying a blissful, old woman, with Arthur by her side. In so much as a moment, her entire life, everything she knew to be eminently true, was ripped from her. She was left with a kingdom which she did not particularly want, a court she did not particularly trust, and a child she did not particularly wish to bore.

All the same, Merlin realized that she trusted him enough to confide all of these things and that, in turn, he would be willing to do whatever it took to make her happy. It was in this vein that he found himself standing in front of her chambers, a candle lighting the path.

To his surprise, a guard did not stand watch at her door, rather several yards down the hall, allowing him easy entry without the aid of magic. He knocked softly on the door, before sneaking in, shutting and locking the door behind himself.

"Gwen." Arthur called into the cavernous room, not entirely sure he would receive a response or not. There was the ultimate possibility that she had fallen asleep in his absense.

"Come in, Merlin." she whispered, her voice low.

He entered the room nervously, feeling as small as a mouse. Realizing the room was entirely too black for his liking, he rekindled the dying fire with no more than a flick of his wrist.

"Thank you." she murmured, her eyes falling to the floor. Her distress was evident on her face, as were the tear stains from what could've only been moments ago. There they stood, one facing the other from opposite sides of the room, neither entirely sure what to say to the other.

Finally, Merlin plucked up whatever courage he could and stumbled, sputtering and shaking, to her bedside table, "Can I pour you some water?"

"Yes, thank you." she responded, wrapping her shrug tighter yet around her shoulders, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. She could scarcely tell that Merlin wasn't doing much better.

"Are you nervous?" he questioned, passing her the cup.

"Not at all." she lied between her teeth, "Are you nervous?"

"I haven't decided yet." he shrugged, pacing around the room like a trapped animal, "Are you sure this is the right thing? Surely there are more suitable -"

"Merlin, I've thought this through more than you can possibly imagine. I've battled the moral dilemma - what is right by Camelot - what Arthur would approve of - and this is the solution."

He nodded reluctantly, "You're still in mourning, Gwen. I think this could make it worse, when you end up regretting it later."

"It doesn't matter what I care or what I think, Merlin. This is what Camelot needs, whether I like it or not. They need an heir, and I'm prepared to give them one."

"I'm not worried about the kingdom, Gwen. I'm worried about you." He continued.

"I've made up my mind, Merlin. There isn't a thing you can say to stop me." she insisted, steeling herself to any emotion she may have felt. She didn't appear to be sad, but she also didn't appear to be particularly thrilled. In fact, she held no expression whatsoever.

"As you wish, my Queen." He murmured, and with nothing more than a look in it's general direction, the lock on the door clicked shut. It was only then that he realized that, yes, he was nervous.

He knew he should've told her no. He could've forced her to see reason. However, it wasn't until sometime later, as she laid curled up in the fetal position and Merlin stood, pacing the room, that he knew this was never going to work. Nothing about their situation was right.

Guinevere lay in a sobbing pile, her hair askew, her arms covering what her bed sheets could not. Merlin came to kneel beside her, brushing tendrils of hair from in front of her eyes, trying to console her. Silent tears rolled down her face, as she forced herself to look anywhere but at him.

"What can I do?" he whispered, his own features contorting in sympathy for her, "Tell me how to fix this."

"Please leave." She countered, trying with all of her might to keep her tone even, "Just go." She had no words to describe how disgusted she felt with herself. Of course, she didn't blame Merlin – for all he did was follow what could've been perceived as an order. She, however, should've known better.

And so the next several weeks came and went. She would leave the door open. He would leave hours into the night. Once he was gone, she would wail, pleading for her late husband to forgive her sins. And in the morning, she and Merlin would be good as new – best friends in public – lovers behind closed doors.

She continually told herself she was doing these things for the love of Camelot, but at some point, even that didn't seem like a fair reason anymore, for by the time she'd decided to put an end to the torture, it was too late. Her fate had been sealed.

A/N: Don't forget to leave a comment. I personally felt like this was a little bit weaker of a chapter, but I want to know what you all think! Opinions? I'll continue soon!


End file.
